Estrella Lunar
by Olympia de Gouges
Summary: La estrella lunar otorgará poderes inimaginables a aquellas cinco chicas nombradas en la profecía. Como no, los Merodeadores estarán en el ajo. No descatimeís en rewiews, que no muerden.


**1. Recuerdos en el andén.**

Una chica caminaba a través del andén 9 y ¾. Vaqueros desgastados, una chaqueta de lana opaca que la cubría hasta las rodillas y unas deportivas. Apenas había cambiado su aspecto físico en los últimos años, pero en tema de personalidad el giro era espectacular y todo gracias a sus amigas. Sus calidos ojos color miel, mayormente cubiertos por su melena oscura, reflejaban la felicidad por volver a aquel lugar que durante los últimos seis años había sido su hogar.

Empujó el carrito con su pesado baúl hacia el tren escarlata. Apenas algunos niños correteaban felices al pensar que no echarían de menos a sus padres. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que ella había llegado a aquel mágico lugar.

_---Flash Back---_

_La pequeña niña arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas el carrito con gran baúl. Se le veía desorientada, era demasiado tímida como para preguntar acerca de aquel anden extraño. Sus ya acuosos ojos reflejaban el miedo a lo desconocido y un ligero temblor recorría su diminuto cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que se sentía observada y por regla general sus percepciones solían ser muy precisas. Demasiado._

_Fue aquel momento cuando una niña pelirroja decidida, Lily Evans, le pregunto si sabia donde estacionaba el expreso que tenia como destino el colegio de magia y hechicería Howgarts. _

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

- Hola Leila. Que tal el verano?- una amistosa voz detuvo los pensamientos de la otra joven, devolviéndola al mundo real.

- Lily!- gritó y las dos se abrazaron. Levaban todo el verano sin verse.

- Donde están las demás?- pregunto la ojiverde que vestía un conjunto azul.

- No se, todavía no han llegado, aunque me imagino que Lucia y Sady estarán a punto de llegar. Lizzi, como siempre, llegará justa para coger el tren.

En ese instante, con un leve pluff, aparecieron tres elfos domésticos cargando un baúl negro. Los pobres elfos estaban encorvados de llevar tanto peso. Lady Evangeline había llegado.

- Vuestra ídolo ha llegado.

- ¬.¬….si claro. Ya veo que el verano no te ha cambiado.- comento sarcástica Lily.

Vestida de pies a cabeza de Gucci, Prada y demás marcas con bucles perfectos de negro intenso; los ojos gris témpano de Sady echaron una mirada altiva a la pelirroja para posarse en Leila. Se acercó sigilosa a ella, le acarició el pómulo con la mano y levantándole el mentón, acercó su cara sinuosamente…

- UUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el chillido se propagó por todo el andén.

-Tú si que no has cambiado nada, igualita que la primera vez. - remarco Sady recordando su primer encuentro con Leila.

_---Flash Back---_

_En cuanto llegué al andén me fije en aquella personita de la esquina que se escondía y miraba a todo el mundo con desconfianza; me recordó a un animalito asustado…era tan mona, que me la quería guardar en el bolsillo…pero eso lo dejé para más adelante._

_De repente entró en mi campo de visión una pelirroja vestida de mercadillo que se paró a hablar con mi objetivo… nadie me roba los juguetes._

_Me acerqué._

_-Hola, me llamo Lady Evangeline de Wensminster- dije mirando de reojo a esa pelirroja entrometida.- Me parece que andas perdida- comenté con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dirigiéndome únicamente a la más pequeña. _

_- Soy Lily Evans- dijo la ojiverde extendiendo la mano, la cual Evangeline ni siquiera miro, ya que tenia la vista fija en la niña de pelo castaño oscuro._

_- Leila Elamd – tartamudeó. (Con la mirada de gatito de Shrek)_

_- Que monaaaaa!- dijo tirándose en plancha encima de su autodenominado "nueva muñeca", perdiendo por completo la compostura._

_- UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_--- Fin del Flash Back--- _

Una sonrisa picarona apareció en el rostro de Sady.

- ¬.¬ ya estás pensando en cosas pervertidas otra vez…- una feliz Lucia hizo aparición.

- No, solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos- y con maldad añadió - Lucy.

- Repito eso y en dos segundos tendrás una gran verruga en la nariz como la bruja que eres.

… tensión…

- Ven a mis brazos amiga! – dijo una Lucia contenta por volver a ver a sus vieja amiga.

Todas las amigas estallaron en carcajadas. Hacia demasiado tiempo que se conocían como para extrañarse del comportamiento de ambas; pero los demás si.

La recién llegada, de pelo castaño claro, llevaba un vestido muggle verde a conjunto de sus ojos. Por su aspecto y comportamiento nunca se hubiese dicho que provenía de una familia adinerada. Formal y correcta en apariencia, escondía una vena rebelde y otra de mala leche.

Una gata negar de ojos verdes como su propietaria apareció encima de la cabeza de Lucia. Luna.

- Será mejor que vallamos entrando y colocando los baúles. He llamado a Lizzi hará una media hora… y la he despertado. A si que llegara en unos minutos…

Todas las chicas se encaminaron hacia el expreso.

- NOOOOOOOO, ESPERARMEEEE, NO ME DEJEIS AQUIIIIIIIII, NO SOPORTO A MIS HERMANASSSSSS NI UN DIA MASSSSSSS!!!!!

- Ya ha llegado. ¬.¬

Una chica rubia vestida con vivos colores corría atravesando el andén como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- Chicasssss mirar lo que he comprado- aunque quedaban mas de cinco minutos para que saliera el tren, no detuvo la marcha. Tropezó y la pobre rana que llevaba en las manos sobrevoló medio andén para acabar estampada en la cara de Sady.

Lizzi palideció. La rana era nueva y la quería viva.

- je… jeje… ¿te gusta mi nuevo animalito Sady? No es toxica – tenía que jugar bien sus cartas o la vida de su ranita correría peligro –… ¿Sabes que la baba de rana es buena para los granos?

- ¿Insinúas que tengo granos?- La rana calló boca-abajo al suelo

Lizzi corrió, la cogió y huyó a esconderse detrás de Lucia.

_--- Flash Back---_

_Lucia andaba por la estación hacia el andén correcto cuando escuchó una voz que más que cantar gritaba:_

_- HE ENTRADO EN EL COLEGIO DE HOWGARTS!! ME HAN COGIDO, ME HAN COGIDO!! Y A TI NO! – el niño de en frente se hecho a llorar.- VOY A PRACTICAR MAG…- Lucia logro callar a la escandalosa antes de que la cagara del todo._

_- Que coño estas haciendo? Tu eres tonta o que???!!!- Lucia no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar._

_- Es que estoy feliz por haber entrado en el colegio de magia y hechicería…_

_- Vamos que no tienes remedio.- haciendo caso a los instintos de la sangre de antiguos ministros que corría por sus venas, se decidió a actuar- Bueno sígueme…. Y tu familia?_

_- No sé. Creo que se han perdido._

_- A mi me da que te has perdido tú. – La paciencia se agotaba rápida en Lucia cada vez que Lizzi estaba cerca._

_Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Sady, su vieja amiga, abalanzarse sobre aquella pobre e indefensa niña. La paciencia se evaporó. Agarró a Lizzi de la chaqueta y la llevó volando hasta el grupo de chicas._

_- SADY!!! Suéltala ahora mismo, déjala en el suelo lentamente y aléjate de ella con las manos en la cabeza. _

_-Sady?..no se llamaba Evangeline?- a la pelirroja no le cuadraba._

_- Oh, es un diminutivo de sádica- el silencio reinó en la sala- pero no temáis, en el fondo no es peligrosa._

_- Muy en el fondo…- susurró la aludida._

_- Me gusta tu mote. Yo soy Lizzi Elliot, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre artístico; Mishell Sunshine._

_- Vamos, que Lizzi. – Concluyó Lucia._

_--- Fin del Flash Back---_

Las amigas llegaron a su compartimiento y comenzaron con el hechizo de agrandarlo. Aquello ya era costumbre.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comentar sus vacaciones.

Aprovechando una de las numerosas discusiones entre Lily y Sady mientras Lizzi les hacía de público, Leila aprovechó para hacer la pregunta que le rondaba desde que había visto a su amiga en el andén.

- Has encontrado alguna información sobre Tom Riddle en el ministerio?- preguntó en voz baja, para que las demás no lo escucharan.

- Estuve buscando en los ficheros de mi padre, pero solo encontré información que ya tenías. Parece ser que es todo un misterio; solo se sabe que fue a tu mismo orfanato y a Hogwarts. Es como si hubiese desparecido.- respondió Lucia. Los ojos de Leila se ensombrecieron.

- No entiendo tu obsesión con ese chico, la verdad.- dijo Sady con mofa- Ni siquiera es guapo.

Leila bajó la cabeza, sus amigas ya sabían el verdadero porqué. Después de eso, todas empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre otros temas.

Lucía se quedó absorta mirando por la ventanilla mientras sus amigas hablaban animadamente. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal. A una amiga no se la debe mentir. Pero no sabía porque, pero sentía que no debía comentar en las extrañas circunstancias en las que había desaparecido Tom: después del asesinato de una de las clientas de la tienda de objetos oscuros en la que trabajaba. Leila llevaba demasiado tiempo obsesionada con aquel chico que la dejó sola en aquel infierno. No iba a permitir que la pobre sufriese más. La melancolía que sentía no sabia si era suya, por ocultarle aquello a la pequeña, o por que se la había trasmitido los ojos de Leila.

Estaba mirando como dos niñas de segundo se abrazaban alegres por haberse encontrado, cuando lo vio. Él. La persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

_--- Flash Back ---_

_- Sady¿qué coño cargas en el baúl?- Lucía era incapaz de levantarlo un milímetro._

_- Lo imprescindible._

_- Vamos, como para vestir a media Europa y más. Por lo menos podrías ayudar.- añadió._

_- Ayudar¿yo?. Por favor, me ofendes.- dijo Sady mirando la manicura perfecta de sus manos._

_Leila apareció en ese mismo instante por la puerta._

_- Si esperas un segundo te ayudo.- se oyó una débil vocecita- Solo me queda colocar mi baúl._

_De fondo, Lizzi hacía las presentaciones entre la gata y la lechuza imperial de Sady._

_- Lechu gatita, gatita lechu. Y yo me llamo, Mi-che-lle. ¿Entendido?_

_Lily pasó por al lado de la chiflada con cara de preferir no escuchar y le dijo a Lucia:_

_- Yo tiro desde arriba. A la de tres. De acuerdo? Una… Dos… Tres!!_

_Y el baúl… no se movió._

_- Nenas, necesitáis a un hombre?_

_- Gracias, pero…- Lucia se giro para encararlo, pero al verlo se quedó muda. Hubo dos segundos de tensión- …tú...- susurró, y terminó la frase con un rotundo- NO!!_

_- Yo?- dijo el chico desconcertado._

_- Si, tu!!- la mirada le Lucia reflejaba puro odio._

_- Cuanto tiempo Black!- saludó Sady ofreciendo la mano como las damiselas._

_- No me digas que conoces a este despojo humano.- dijo Lucia señalando a Black._

_- Oh! Lady Evangeline- dijoel acusado besando la mano ofrecida- te agradecería que ataras a tu animal de compañía- añadió refiriéndose a Lucia._

_- SERÁS CAB…_

_Dos pares de brazos intentaron detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde para la figura de Black._

_Al momento llegó Leila:_

_-Hola chicas! Huy! –señalo el suelo- ¿Que es esa masa deforme que hay en el suelo?_

_-Nada, un gilipollas que intentó desafiarme- dijo Lucia soplando la punta de la varita._

_-A, vale. Hopps!- Y ella solita levantó el baúl. _

_Todas la miraron con una mezcla de frustración y asombro._

_-Y eso… ¿Cómo has sido capaz?_

_Leila se sonrojó._

_-No es nada, estuve trabajando…_

_-Trabajando… ¡TRABAJANDO!- Sady estaba horrorizada- pobre niña, seguro que está traumada… fijo que necesita un abrazo…- y con la excusa se lanzó sobre ella dejándola petrificada durante unos momentos._

"_Black" ya era agua pasada._

_En ese mismo instante, una voz masculina interrumpió en el compartimiento_

_-Mujer¡que rapidez!- el parecido entre Lucia y aquel hombre era notable.- En menos de 1´34 segundos ya has maldecido a alguien… ¡Esa es mi hermanita!_

_El charco de babas que Lizzi estaba dejando en el suelo tras la aparición del hombre, mojaba ya los Manolos de Sady. Los corazoncitos en los ojos de la rubia eran hasta tangibles._

_- Bah! Luego lo arreglo- dijo el chico mirando la masa deforme mientras entraba en el compartimento.- Evangeline y demás hermosas damiselas…_

_- Corta el rollo o muere, hermanito._

_- Vale, vale tranquila. En agradecimiento por aguantar a mi hermana en el primer viaje a Hogwarts, en el que estará insoportable como siempre… Ouch! La colleja duele! Bueno sigo, os agrando el compartimiento que sino mi hermana os echa fuera. Su territorio vital va en aumento mientras está en espacios cerrados…_

_A continuación empezó la lucha campal entre hermanos._

_--- Fin del Flash Back---_

Entre risas, charlas y bromas, por fin se podía distinguir la silueta del castillo de Hogwarts sobre la colina.

Esperamos que os guste. Este es el (primer, y esperemos que haya más) resultado de la unión de tres cabezas a las que les gusta desvariar.

Aceptamos: reviews, cartas, emails , críticas, chocolate… cualquier cosa siempre hace ilusión .


End file.
